Exposed: Book One
by TrickedPast
Summary: REWRITTEN!  Jake and his friends are in high school now, with Rotwood as a principal. Everything seemed to be fine like it was in middle school, but Rotwood has some things planned to change their lives forever...    Rated T for violence and language.
1. Prologue  Teaser

**/Exposed: Book One**

**/by TrickedPast™**

* * *

><strong>Prologue - Teaser**

Jake, Rose, Trixie, and Spud walked into Millard Fillmore High School expecting a totally normal first day. Not only had _they_ moved up to high school, Rotwood had too. He was now the principal of the high school. Being his usual gum-spitting self, he had been offered a promotion by the superintendent for the 'spectacular' way he had handled the previous year at MFMS. Although... he had some ulterior motives to accepting the promotion. The primary one being that Sigmund Brock had also been offered the position, and there was no way Rotwood would let that happen. He knew if Brock took the job he would be able to expose Jake before Rotwood would even have a chance. So Rotwood decided that he would take the job in order to do what he had promised Jake. Expose Jake and all other magical creatures.


	2. Chapter 1: High School

NOTES

Jake's dragon form is that of season 1, but with the season 2 transformation

Chapter 1: High school

"Dude, high school is gonna rock..." Spud said as he, Trixie, and Jake sped down the crowded New York sidewalk on their skateboards."...It'll kinda be like seeing a monkey riding a unicycle!" Spud concluded.

Trixie rolled her eyes at him, while Jake just smirked and shook his head. He just didn't understand how his friend was able to hack into government websites, and act so... well stupid at the same time. "Spud when are you gonna get over the monkey-unicycle thing? It's been like a year now," he joked.

Spud just shrugged in response. They were all eager to get to high school for the first day. Jake was in a particularly good mood, given the circumstances. Last night he'd been just about to go to sleep when Fu called, yelling something about hob-goblins trashing the Magus Bazaar. Long story short, he hadn't gotten back home till 3:30, only to find his dad pacing the floor.

Johnathan, was still adjusting to finding out he was the father of legendary reptiles. He worried about Jake constantly whenever he went out on a mission, and wouldn't stop pacing the floor till Jake got back. Every time Jake arrived any later than midnight, his father would rush up to him and hug him, not even bothering to wait for Jake to dragon-down. Jake, being startled by this, would normally throw his claws up in surprise, but then slowly return his father's embrace.

Back in the present, Jake put his foot on the ground to slow him down as he and his friends neared the school. As soon as he came to a complete stop he got off and slammed his foot onto the tail of his board, causing the front to snap into the air right into Jake's waiting hand.

* * *

>As the three walked through the front doors of the school, they say someone who they thought they had left behind at middle school. "Rotwood?" the three chorused as they saw him.<p><p>

A/N: Sorry for the shortness! I just need to end at a cliff hanger. Anyways, before you kill me because I tend to update slowly, I have to tell you three very VERY IMPORTANT THINGS!

The next chapter will be up tonight or tomorrow!

I just published my first song! It called _Singularity Repulsion_. It's a hardstyle dubstep song that is going to be used in the videogame I'm making! If you want to listen to it go to my profile and click on my homepage! Be sure to leave a review of the song in a review of this chapter!

I'm making a videogame! It's called Operation Duskstorm: 2041! The trailer will be released this winter! It will hopefully be awesome!

Well anyway, stay tuned and please leave a review!

Till later tonight or tomorrow,

~trickedTM


	3. Chapter 2: Exposition

Chapter 2

First and last disclaimer: I do not own AD:JL, or any of the rights to it. They all belong to Jeff Goode and Disney. The only thing I own are my OC's. Now, with legalities out of the way I present to you Chapter 2!

As the three walked through the front doors of the school, they say someone who they thought they had left behind at middle school. "Rotwood?" the three chorused as they saw him.

Of all people they expected to see shaking students hands as they walked into the school, it had to be Rotwood.

Rotwood looked their direction, and Jake ducked behind Trixie in an attempt to hide, but to no avail. "You know that I saw you right, Mr. Long?" He said as he walked towards them.

"Okay, I'm going to be straight forward and ask you what you're doing here." Jake said as he stood up. "So?"

"Simple Jake. I was offered a promotion after the old principal retired. So I took it." Rotwood said in his normal accent.

Jake looked at him in disbelief. "You've got to be kidding me..." Jake groaned. "There has to be more to it than that."

Rotwood shrugged. "Well there is. This school also didn't have a mythology teacher. I, Hans Rotwood, being the only one in the state of New York, have taken it upon myself. So... There's the other reason." He replied.

"You know you're a horrible liar." Spud said while absentmindedly playing with his yo-yo.

"Mr. Spudinski. For that comment, I want your yo-yo for the rest of the day." Rotwood held his hand out. "Now." Spud shrugged and put the toy into Rotwood's waiting hand. "You can have it back after last period. Just ask the receptionist for it." He said as he walked away. "Oh, and Mr. Long? Meet me in the office please. I have a request for you."

Jake looked at him quizzically. "Why? What did I do...?"

Rotwood simply replied, "Nothing. I just want to ask you something" He then continued walking towards his office. Jake shrugged and followed.

_What does he want this time?_ Jake wondered as he closed the door behind him. Rotwood sat in a leather chair behind a large oak desk. Jake pulled up a chair and sat across from him. "So?"

"Well... Where should I begin?" he asked himself. "Mr. Long, as you and I both know, you are a dragon."

"Gee... what a way to state the obvious." Jake muttered.

"I'm not done yet Mr. Long." he snapped. "The brief moments you've shown me the Magus Bazaar, I have realized how wrong my theories are. So... If you would be so kind as to enlighten me, so my teachings would be more accurate?" Rotwood raised his eyebrow as he asked this.

Jake was surprised at the question, but he recovered quickly. "Uh... I think you already know the answer to that question." Jake replied. "I couldn't. Mainly because of the fact that there would be a risk of exposing the magical world."

Rotwood sighed. "I knew it. I was a fool to ask in the first place. Oh well." he paused. "You are dismissed. Oh and if you reconsider, tell me before lunch." _Or we'll do this the hard way. _He thought to himself as Jake left to his first class. "One way or another, I will expose you Jake Long. One way or another..." He said grinning evilly.

"Man, Rotwood's tripping hard guys." Jake said as he sat down at the lunch table next to Rose. She had moved back to the US last summer.

"How so?" she asked as Jake started picking at the mysterious substance on his plate.

Jake set his fork down and sighed. "He thinks he can get me to tell him even more stuff about the magical world. He says he wants to know more so he can teach better, but I know him better than that. He probably just wants to expose me."

Then the doors of the cafeteria burst open and news reporters and camera men rushed in. "What the heck?" Jake pointed to get everyone's attention.

Rose just laughed. "Jake. Rotwood announced earlier that he was giving them a tour and interview."

"Yeah dude. Oh wait... You we're asleep during the announcement." Spud said. "I still don't see why they're getting a tour though. The schools pretty old, so I see no need." "Yeah, that's pretty odd." Trixie commented. "I think Rotwood's up to something, personally."

Jake shrugged. "Eh, whatever. Doesn't matter really." Some of the camera men walked by their table, getting a panoramic shot of the cafeteria. They then turned their attention to Rotwood. "So, Prof. Rotwood, how do you plan to run this school?"

"Well, I believe in the fact that students shouldn't be punished quite as severely, but they should be rewarded when they do good things. That give them a motive to be more kind to each other, and to do the right thing over the wrong thing," he replied. Jake snickered to himself as he heard this. _Rotwood? Reward? Same sentence? I don't think so! _Jake laughed as he thought this, getting the attention of Rotwood. He walked over to Jake and cleared his throat. "Something funny, Mr. Long?" he asked.

Jake turned around. "Huh? Oh nothing, Mr. Rotwood. Just something Spud did."

"Professor, Mr. Long." he corrected then walked away. Unnoticed to everyone else, Rotwood had flicked something into Jake's drink. The small tablet pill thing dissolved as it hit the soda, making Jake look at it as it fizzed.

"Stupid carbonation..." Jake muttered as he blew away some of the foam at the top. Jake took a sip and cringed. "Flat..." he said after he swallowed. "Stupid heightened sense of taste."

Rose laughed. "Stupid carbonation, stupid taste, what next? Stupid Rose?" she joked. Jake smiled.

"Argh... I feel hot all of a sudden." he said. "And that's saying something."

The other three paled. "Uhh... Jake..." Rose swallowed and pointed.

Jake looked down at his hand, where she had pointed and immediately stuffed what should have been his hand into his jacket pocket. "What? No, no no... Why do my powers have to go haywire now?" He saw red scales slowly spreading up his arm. Then before he knew it, everything went black.

DUN DUN DUN!

**IMPORTANT!**

I have made a poll! Go to my profile and please vote on it! It could change this saga drastically!

A/N: THERE! 1,105 words! I actually wrote a longer chapter! :D

_to** tuxer**_: Haha thanks! I'll do my best to update as often as I can!

_To **Major Simi: **_Well, I think we just found out what went wrong! DUN DUN DUN!

_To **ada69:**_ Thanks! This one's longer, as you can tell.

~trickedTM


End file.
